Autonomous vehicles are becoming more and more prevalent in the marketplace. As recognized herein, there may be instances where manual driving may be preferable to autonomous driving since autonomous driving may not handle a given situation as well as a human driver manually driving the vehicle would be able to handle driving in the situation. However, as also recognized herein, users of autonomous vehicles often prefer to drive manually as least as possible despite any such situations that might exist. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related, technological problem.